Welcome Surprises
by Hikari Mukami
Summary: ¿Los opuestos se atraen? Una pregunta que ha estado rondando por la cabeza de Iori después de lo sucedido unos días antes de Navidad Este participa en el reto navideño de King of fighters


**Declaimer: The King of Fighters no me pertenece solo disfruto leer y crear uno que otro fanfic**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Tomen una botana y disfruten de este one-shot**

 ***Nota: He corregido el archivo ya que se subió de forma incorrecta mezclando ingles y español. Lamento los inconvenientes**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Las calles estaban iluminadas a más no poder de luces navideñas, árboles decorados y tiendas ofreciendo los mejores regalos para las fechas, era inevitable que el ambiente de esta temporada llegara a esa ciudad.

Un hombre pelirrojo veía todo eso desde su asiento en una mesa junto al ventanal de una acogedora cafetería igual de adornada que el resto de las calles, el frío se empezaba a sentir ya en esas fechas y las personas salían más abrigadas – _agg... Como pueden salir con este frío, gente loca todo por conseguir regalos-_ pensaba mientras daba otro sorbo a su café.

Pero no tenía ni porque pensar eso ya que también estaba ahí aguantando el frío, aún estando dentro del establecimiento, por la misma razón que los demás... Un regalo.

El no era alguien que le desagradará esas fechas más bien le era acostumbrado a tomarlo como descanso de sus giras con la banda aún que él hubiera preferido seguir trabajando, a los demás miembros les apetecía más ir a cenar o pasarla con su familia. Así que todos los años era así pero algo cambio y ahora aquí estaba esperando que llegara la ayuda, quien diría que Iori Yagami pediría ayuda.

El sonido de una silla lo saco de sus pensamientos, apartó la mirada del ventanal y observó como una chica peliazul tomaba asiento justo enfrente de él.

-Yagami- dijo en forma de saludo la militar mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

-Leona- le respondió el pelirrojo y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro. Siempre era así ellos no eran de muchas palabras en parte era bueno ya que a los dos en algún momento les hartaba tanta palabrería así que momentos en silencio eran bastante cómodos pero esta vez no iban solo a hacerse compañía.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- rompiendo el silencio.

-No...- contestó –vamos al punto de tu llamado- dijo la militar. Aun estando en un lugar informal aveces no podía evitar seguir hablando de forma seria – tienes una crisis de regalos con tu novia- aún sin mostrar una sonrisa Iori sabía que su comentario lo hacía de forma de burla

-No es mi novia- le replicó mientras la fulminaba con su mirada. Pero ella no estaba del todo equivocada esa era la razón por lo que la llamo, nunca consideró a alguien su amigo él creía que las personas solo servían para seguir moviéndote o usarlos para cumplir objetivos. Pero con Leona compartía algunos lazos que aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta podría llamarse amistad y sabia que ella tampoco lo admitiría pero lo sabía o no estaría ahí por un asunto que era muy absurdo para ambos.

-Se han frecuentado durante... ¿Qué 5 meses?- supuso la peliazul levantando una ceja inquisitivamente- si eso no es salir formalmente entonces no sé que lo sea, además ella ya te demostró que le importas-

Todo empezó por eso o mejor dicho por ella... Athena

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ FlashBack

Hace unos meses la phsyco chica y el pelirrojo se encontraron en un evento de música donde se presentarían diversos artistas. No era la primera vez que coincidían en ese tipo de eventos más nunca charlaron solo se saludaban o mejor dicho Athena era la que lo esa vez fue diferente

Athena decidió salir a comer sola a un restaurante cerca de donde se presentarían, no era un lujoso lugar pero había escuchado que hacían los mejores cortes de carne de la zona.

Al entrar divisó al pelirrojo viendo la carta en una mesa un poco alejado y aislado- _siempre tan solitario-_ pensó la chica- _tal vez podría..._ \- antes de siquiera acabar de pensar lo que quería hacer ya se encontraba caminando hacia el luchador.

-Hola- escuchó el pelirrojo cuando sintió que alguien se paraba justo a lado de su mesa pero decidió ignorar – Yagami- volvió a llamarlo, el un poco irritado por interrumpirlo quito la vista de menú y vio que la chica que le hablaba era Athena

-¿Qué?- dijo malhumorado haciéndolo apropósito para que la chica se fuera –consíguete otra mesa- pero lo único que recibió fue una pequeña risita saliendo de la Idol

-Siempre tan amable, gracias por invitarme a sentar contigo- contestó la pelilila mientras jalaba la silla y comenzaba a tomar asiento

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó el pelirrojo enojado –te dije que te largaras- más no recibió respuestas de la chica que estaba sumergida leyendo el menú siendo Iori ignorado olímpicamente.

-Crees que este mejor el Rib Eye o el T-Bone- volviendo su mirada al pelirrojo el cual solo suspiro - Tenias que ser amiga de Kusanagi- dijo el de las flamas púrpuras.

-¡Hey!- exclamó la chica frunciendo el ceño pero antes de contestarle la mesera llego y tomó sus órdenes, una vez que está se marchó –sé que Kyo aveces es tonto y bobo pero no es mala persona-

\- pues yo sí soy mala persona, no sé que estás intentando- miro a la chica ya irritado- solo quiero conocerte más, no sé si eres bueno o malo pero quiero saber- contestó mientras regresaba esa sonrisa al rostro de la chica

Iori no dijo nada más y en toda la comida él intentaba ignorar a la chica tan parlanchina que tenía enfrente. Normalmente se hubiera ido dejándola sola y el buscaría otro lugar donde comer pero no fue así y aunque no lo admitía hasta estaba poniendo atención de lo que hablaba.

Desde ese día de vez en cuando volvían a coincidir en lugares y Athena aprovechaba para platicar con él quien seguía siendo apático con ella a simple vista pero en realidad le empezaba a dar curiosidad de donde la chica sacaba tanta energía y sonrisas hasta vomitar.

La primera "cita" que tuvieron fue porque la chica le pidió ayuda en unos arreglos para una nueva canción que había compuesto. El planeo dejarla plantada pero al final cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba entrando en el estudio ni siquiera él sabía que le estaba sucediendo. Después de trabajar varias horas con esa balada Athena le ofreció ir a comer juntos y esa fue la primera vez que los dos formaron una conversación decente hablando de música que era lo que más les unía.

Las salidas se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes y el pelirrojo empezó a disfrutar más de estas aunque tuviera la mayor parte del tiempo el ceño fruncido. Leona sabia de estas salidas y ella siempre insinuaba el nuevo noviazgo de Iori a lo cual él siempre lo negaba y era verdad a él no le importaba que eran o que llegarían hacer y él pensaba que Athena pensaba igual que el, pero todo cambio llegando la Navidad...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~Fin FlashBack

-A ella le importas lo ha demostrado- dijo la peliazul sacándolo de sus recuerdos para volver a la presente realidad- y es obvio que a ti también te importa o sino no me hubieras llamado por un simple regalo- frunciendo un poco el ceño. Para ella era tonto que se complicara la vida por un regalo para alguien a quien se supone no le dabas importancia.

-Ella es muy diferente a mi- hablo Iori dandole otro trago a su café. Duraron unos segundos en silencio y el pelirrojo volvió a hablar –Recuerdo como en el torneo mucho decían que tú y yo deberíamos salir que éramos tan parecidos- dijo mientras formaba una pequeña sonrisa

-Hm- la militar se cruzó de brazos en su lugar escuchando lo que dijo el de las flamas- Lo recuerdo y no hubiéramos hecho buena pareja por eso mismo... Somos muy parecidos- dijo esto con una sonrisa casi imperceptible- De qué sirve estar con alguien así... Todo es más monótono, saben cómo actuará el otro y puede que te comprenda mejor que nadie pero eso no implica que va a saber cómo ayudarte solo existe la comprensión

El pelirrojo escucho lo que dijo Leona un poco sorprendido –Desde que sales con el tipo de tu equipo te has vuelto más habladora- dijo sonriendo burlonamente

Leona suspiro divertida- Bueno al menos yo no estoy negando que salgo frecuentemente con Ralf- Ellos siempre fueron cercanos en el trabajo y misiones cubriéndose la espalda por su equipo es que volvió a confiar y por Ralf fue que empezó un poco más a sonreír- Pero enserio, Tú me comprendes sabes el dolor por el que tenemos que pasar por... Orochi...- incomoda al decir ese nombre- es por eso que somos cercanos

-Tienes razón- contestó Iori pensando en todas las veces que se encontraban- Pero con Ralf no sabes lo que pasará...-

-Exactamente- dijo Leona con una sonrisa- Nunca sé qué esperar de él, siempre me sorprende y tal vez es lo mejor, salir de lo cotidiano siempre conozco cosas nuevas de él y el de mi y pienso yo que eso es lo mejor...el seguir sorprendiéndote. Después de todo tú y yo que somos tan parecido hemos ido perdiendo ese poder de sorprendernos , le somos indiferentes a la mayoría de las cosas que suceden en el mundo- acabo diciendo

-Desde cuando hablas tanto- dijo Iori con una ceja levantada disimulando como esas palabras que había dicho Leona si habían hecho eco en su cabeza

-Desde que pediste ayuda- suspiro- no sé qué regalo le puedas dar, tú eres el que la conoce pero si te puedo aconsejar que no lo eches a perder- Miro su reloj- Me tengo que ir- empezando a levantarse de la silla

-Gracias- escucho decir al pelirrojo que observaba la calles donde transitaban las personas

-Cuando quieras- con esto ultimo Leona salió del local hacia la fría avenida.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Athena estaba a lado de un faro de luz a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la plaza comercial de la ciudad. Había quedado con Iori en ese lugar a las seis.

Ella miraba de un lado a otro buscándolo, con sus manos metidas en su abrigo blanco e intentaba meter parte de su rostro en su bufanda beige para no sentir tanto el frío. Ya eran casi las 6:30 y el pelirrojo no aparecía

- _Y si no viene-_ pensó la Idol- _Tal vez fui una tonta al darle el regalo y decirle todo eso...-_

~.~.~.~.~.~ FlashBack

Athena iba caminando rumbo al Estudio de Iori para dejarle unas partituras que había olvidado con ella y de una vez aprovechando darle su regalo de Navidad adelantado.

Cuando llegó al lugar vio como los chicos de la banda ya habían guardado sus instrumentos para irse despidiéndose de ella.

-Adiós chicos- les contesto mientras estos salían del estudio. Volteo y vio a Iori guardando su bajo en el estuche- Hola- lo salido acercándose a él.

-¿que haces por acá?- contestó mientras cerraba el estuche. Athena sabía que esa era su forma de saludar aunque a diferencia de la primera vez que sonó grosero ahora lo hacía calmado acostumbrado a la presencia de la chica- Pensé que nos veríamos hasta dentro de dos días-

\- Te vine a traer unas partituras que olvidaste- dijo la Idol mientras se las entregaba- y aprovechando te vine a traer esto- el pelirrojo volvió su mirada a ella viendo con estiraba su mano con una cajita no muy grande pero un poco alargada.

Iori la tomo- ¿Y esto?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a la chica y esta le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo abriera. El pelirrojo volvió su mirada a la cajita que estaba entre sus manos y quitó su tapa.

Dentro había un collar que en vez de tener una cadena de oro o plata era de cuero negro y delgada, tenía dos dijes uno tenía la forma de una púa de guitarra era de oro blanco y tenía grabado el nombre de su banda, el otro dije que lo acompañaba era una piedra no sabía cuál era pero tenía un color morado con la forma de una flama...como las suyas.

-Feliz Navidad adelantada- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se le quedo viendo confundido- no tenías que comprarme algo- comenzó a decir- yo ni siquiera...- fue interrumpido por Athena- lo hice solo para demostrarte que me importas yo no esperaba nada a cambio- concluyó la chica mientras empezaba a sonrojarse lo cual noto enseguida Yagami

-hmn- Iori la observo un rato- No sabes con quién te estás metiendo Athena...

-¡Si lo se!- exclamó la chica- yo...- volvió a sonrojarse y bajo la mirada, apretó los puños- ¡Me gustas!- confesó bruscamente sin levantar la vista. Iori sabía por dónde iba el asunto pero el escucharlo salir de los labios de Athena lo sorprendió de sobremanera.

El pelirrojo no dijo y nada y el lugar se quedó en silencio unos momentos hasta que Athena volvió a hablar –Se que tú no me ves de esa forma pero creí necesario el decírtelo de una vez por todas- levanto la mirada viendo directamente al pelirrojo- Dices ser una mala persona pero en estos meses haz demostrado no serlo-tomo aire y continuó- pensé que el día en que me senté sin tu permiso en la mesa del restaurante harías algo para que me fuera o pensé que hasta tú preferirías irte pero no fue así.

Iori solo le mantuvo la mirada escuchando y a la vez perdido

-Se que llegó hablar mucho aveces- prosiguió la pelilila- aún que a ti no te gusta que la gente hable tanto me soportas. Sé que aveces mi optimismo llega a hartar y sé que no puedo llegar a sentir ni un poco del dolor que tú sientes pero no puedo evitar el querer estar ahí para ti en cualquier momento- acabo diciendo y sin esperar respuesta tomó su bolsa y salió dejando a Iori en el silencio del lugar.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ Fin FlashBack

- _hay Athena de verdad que eres tonta como crees que después de lo ocurrido va a venir-_ peleando con su consciencia. La chica suspiro- _Lo mejor será irme-_

Iba a empezar a caminar cuando una voz la detuvo –Lamento llegar tarde- la chica se paró en seco y volteo sabiendo quién era el poseedor de esa gruesa voz

Iori estaba no muy alejado de ella usando un abrigo negro) e igual que ella con las manos en los bolsillos por el frío de invierno. Ella sorprendida sólo atinó a decir- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño-Quedamos de vernos aquí, por eso tú estás aquí- dijo irritado

-Pese que no vendrías- dijo Athena bajando la mirada-después de lo que pasó-

El la observo unos instantes y luego saco una caja de su bolsillo y se lo extendió- Toma es tuyo- por un momento la chica tuvo terror al recibir la cajita pensando que le iba a Regresar el collar que ella le había dado-Anda Ábrelo- escucho decir a Iori.

Tomó la cajita y con miedo la abrió pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver su contenido.

Era una pulsera doble una cadenita de oro blanco entrelazada con otra de cuero negro y tenía el dije de una estrella, al tomarla con sus manos pudo observar que tenía grabado su nombre "Athena" , ella sorprendida siguió examinando la pulsera y vio que tenía varias piedritas de –Amatista- dijo en voz alta.

-No sabía cómo se llamaba hasta que pregunte por ella- dijo Iori viendo cómo la chica observaba la pulsera

-Es parecida a la tuya- dijo sorprendida- es como los usan las parejas- y callo enseguida después de ver lo que había dicho, ahora se maldecía internamente

-Eso es obvio, por eso elegí que la hicieran así- contestó calmadamente el pelirrojo a lo cual Athena solo pudo ponerse roja a más no poder y empezar a balbucear

-En...enton...ces t-tu y y-yo s-somos...- sin poder acabar el pelirrojo la interrumpió

-Vamos a dar la vuelta en la plaza- extendiendo su mano para que la chica la tomará. Ella más calmada lo agarro del abrigo por sorpresa y junto sus labios con los de él, ahora el sorprendido era Iori.

Se separaron y Athena con una gran sonrisa en los labios se colocó la pulsera aún con un Iori sorprendido de lo que había pasado, cuando acabó de ponérsela agarró su mano y lo guió hacia adentro de la plaza.

-Te dijeron que significa el amatista- desviando su mirada de la pulsera para observarlo a él viendo como negaba- significa protección-

-Es una piedra que calma las emociones violentas y la rabia, Favorece a la inspiración, reduce los temores y neutraliza la negatividad- contó la psíquica-

Iori sonrió visiblemente, Leona tenía razón ellos perdieron el poder sorprenderse con cosas tan mundanas. Pero estando con Athena las sorpresas siempre venían con ella y es algo que Iori estaba disfrutando.

Desde ahora Navidad y otras fechas ya no serían igual de aburridas. Ahora ya ni sabia que podía esperar en los siguientes días pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hey gracias por leer**

 **por favor dejen un review**

 **espero poder escribir pronto y les deseo una felices fiestas**


End file.
